Moi, Gilderoy Lockart
by BienSeant
Summary: Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, mais c'est vraiment étrange... Une Journée dans la tête de Gilderoy Lockart


Bonjour !

Ceci est une fanfiction que j'ai écrite il y a plusieurs années quand j'étais encore sur . Comme elle fait partie des rares projets que j'ai menés à bout, j'avais envie de la poster ici... Elle fait partie des idées un peu bizarres qui me viennent de temps en temps.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, mais c'est vraiment très étrange.

Je me suis réveillé avant l'aube avec l'impression tenace que quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'abord, je me suis retrouvé dans une salle que je ne connaissais pas, avec des vêtements qui, de toute évidence, n'étaient pas les miens. J'ai voulu me changer, mais il y a quatre autres personnes dans cette pièce, qui dormaient dans des lits en fer. Je les aurais bien réveillés pour les faire partir. Mais je me suis rappelé que je n'étais pas chez moi. De toute façon, j'ai beau chercher, mes habits semblent bel et bien avoir disparus.  
Comme aucun des résidents de cette chambre ne se décidait à se réveiller, je suis retourné dans mon lit et j'ai attendu. Puis le soleil s'est levé. Tout est blanc ici. Les rideaux sont blancs, les murs sont blancs, les lits, les vêtements... Et la lumière est éclatante.  
J'aime bien cette lumière.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cet endroit, mais je me demande surtout ce que je peux bien y faire, et pourquoi je ne suis pas à...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Tiens. Ça s'est bizarre, je ne me souviens plus de l'endroit où je devrais être.

J'ai regardé les murs blancs jusqu'à ce que les autres se réveillent. Ils sont vraiment désagréables. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour avoir l'air avenant, je les ai salués, mais ils n'ont fait aucun effort. Il y a deux femmes parmi eux. L'une a le visage couvert de poils et passe son temps à grogner depuis son lit. L'autre se lève et se déplace dans la chambre. Elle a presque l'air normal mais elle fuit le regard et refuse de parler. Les deux hommes ne sont pas plus loquaces. Vraiment, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que je fais avec eux...

Une femme en vert est entrée pour nous apporter le petit-déjeuner. Elle a un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Naturellement, je lui ai souri aussi, mais elle n'a pas réagi comme je le voulais. D'habitude, les femmes rougissent et perdent leurs moyens quand je leur souris. Elle a juste eu l'air surpris.

J'ai attendu ensuite. Les autres ont agi étrangement toute la matinée. Il y en avait deux qui se sont recroquevillés dans un coin de la pièce pour marmonner ensemble. De toute évidence, nous les gênions dans leurs confidences. J'ai donc agi comme si je ne les voyait pas, pour leur rendre service. L'un des deux hommes ouvre la bouche comme s'il voulait crier, sans jamais rien dire, et il passe son temps à marcher de long en large en laçant des regards furieux. Je l'ignore lui aussi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se mette en colère contre moi. Il ne me fait absolument pas peur, non, c'est que je ne voudrais pas lui faire de mal.  
La deuxième femme est restée assise sans bouger. Je me suis permis de lui glisser quelques galanteries pour entamer la conversation, mais elle s'est remise à grogner. Je n'ai pas insisté, mais ce n'est pas un comportement qui sied à une dame.

Un homme est entré, différent : il portait des vêtements normaux, contrairement aux résidents de cette chambre (dont je dois bien faire partie) et aux autres qui travaillent sans doute ici. Il avait un léger accent, qui m'a fait pensé à...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Je suis incapable de me rappeler à quoi cela pouvait bien me faire penser.  
Il venait rendre visite à la jeune femme qui grogne. Il l'a appelée Agnes. Comment pourrait-il savoir son nom, alors qu'à moi elle n'a rien voulu dire ?  
De toute façon, il n'était pas beaucoup plus distingué qu'elle. Un homme en vert est entré, et l'a salué avec un grand respect. Mais l'étranger ne lui a pas rendu la politesse. Il s'est mis à poser de nombreuses questions, auquel l'homme en vert était bien en mal de répondre. Il a commencé à élever la voix, à proférer des insultes que personne ne voudrait s'entendre dire. Pour un peu il en serait venu aux mains. Cela a bien évidemment effrayé mes colocataires, et Agnes s'est mises à émettre de petits cris plaintifs. Je suis resté calme pour ma part. Si l'étranger était allé trop loin, je serais bien évidemment intervenu. Mais je sentais bien que cela ne me concernait pas, aussi j'ai laissé le brave homme s'occuper du malotru. L'étranger a quitté la pièce en claquant la porte. Et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Après réflexion, je me suis dit que si ce sinistre individu pouvait entrer et sortir à sa guise, je pouvais sans doute moi aussi quitter ce lieu qui n'est définitivement pas ma place. Mais il semble que nous n'ayons pas le droit de partir d'ici. Comme j'ai fini par m'ennuyer à force de rester assis, je me suis levé, et je suis allé vers la porte pour m'en aller. L'homme en vert est entré dans la salle juste à ce moment là, et ma reconduit vers mon lit, en m'expliquant très aimablement que je devais absolument rester dans cette pièce. Je n'étais pas mécontent de trouver enfin quelqu'un de civilisé avec qui converser, alors je lui ai répondu en rivalisant de courtoisie que j'aurais été parfaitement d'accord avec lui si on m'avait prévenu avant, mais que je devais décliner l'invitation parce que j'avais déjà un engagement auprès de...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... C'est terrible. Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver qui était cette personne qui m'avait invité en premier.  
L'homme en vert a donc fini de me raccompagner en me proposant de rester ici jusqu'à ce que je m'en souvienne, ce qui m'a paru tout à fait honnête.

Plus tard, d'autres visiteurs sont entrés. Le garçon portait un chandail hideux, il le portait d'ailleurs très mal, et la vieille femme un chapeau avec un vautour empaillé parfaitement repoussant. On aurait été bien embarrassé s'il avait fallu les départager pour la palme du mauvais goût. Mais je les ai tout de même salué poliment. Le garçon m'a reconnu, et m'a dit, très exactement, « bonjour professeur ». J'ai senti l'admiration profonde qu'il me vouait malgré sa timidité, mais qui est-il ? Cela reste un mystère. C'est incroyable, je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir déjà croisé à...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Non, pas moyen de me rappeler. Ça me fait beaucoup de peine pour lui, il a pourtant l'air de me vénérer. Il était clairement venu pour moi, alors que la vieille m'a délibérément ignoré. Je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas lui, la personne à qui j'aurais dû rendre visite, même si cela me paraissait complètement absurde d'avoir été invité par un garçon de son âge. Mais, sans doute blessé que je ne le reconnaisse pas, il a fini par se détourner, pour aller voir le couple qui n'avait pas bougé de son coin. Sa déception l'a forcé a rester longtemps avec eux, alors qu'ils refusaient de lui parler. Pauvre enfant, il avait l'air bien triste quand la vieille lui a ordonné de partir. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas l'avoir reconnu.

Il y a donc les personnes logée ici, comme Agnes, et moi bien que je ne sache pas pour quelle raison, celles qui sont là pour s'occuper de nous, dont l'homme et la femme en vert qui est revenu juste après nous apporter le déjeuner, et d'autres, qui entrent et sortent comme bon leur semble mais ne font que passer.  
Étrange endroit, vraiment.

J'ai regardé le jour baisser progressivement. La lumière fait danser les ombres sur les rideaux et sur les murs. Peu après une jolie jeune femme est entrée, en souriant. Son sourire s'est encore allongé quand elle m'a aperçut, enfin quelque chose de normal ! C'est ce genre d'effet que j'ai sur les femmes. Elle s'est approché de moi et m'a tendue, toute rougissante, une photographie. Je suis à peu près certain que c'était une photographie de moi, et non d'un best-seller quel charme, quelle prestance ! Et ce sourire d'acteur ! Je devrais avoir l'habitude, mais à chaque fois que je me vois, je m'étonne moi-même. J'ai pris la plume qu'elle avait avec elle, et je me suis tout naturellement penché pour signer la photographie, mais...

.

.

.

.

.

... Quelle est ma signature déjà ? Et au fait... comment je m'appelle ? Qui suis-je ? Vraiment, j'ai de ces trous de mémoire, aujourd'hui... La charmante demoiselle m'a alors demandé de signer simplement « G.L. ». Mes initiales sans doute. Je me suis exécuté tranquillement et lui ai rendu la photographie en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire, celui qui m'a permis d'être reconnu le...

.

.

.

... peu importe.  
La jeune femme m'a remercié chaleureusement avant de repartir, je lui ai répondu en prenant une voix grave et lente. Elle a de nouveau rougi.  
Plusieurs autres femmes sont venues me voir ensuite, toutes pour me faire signer des photographies de moi. Je ne sais peut-être pas qui je suis, mais je suis quelqu'un de célèbre, ça ne fait aucun doute. J'ai pensé à demander à ces femmes qui j'étais, mais ça m'a paru déplacé. J'ai donc simplement continuer de signer. Au fond, c'est une activité plutôt rassurante. C'est vrai que j'ai l'habitude. Saluer en souriant, garder le sourire en me penchant sur la photo, signer, rendre la photographie en penchant la tête. C'est simplement naturel. Ça devait arriver souvent avant que je...

.

...Avant... Je ne sais plus.

A la fin de la journée, j'avais signé vraiment beaucoup de photographies. J'ai à peine vu le soleil se coucher. Plus personne n'est entré dans la chambre, après, à part le docteur quand Agnès a recommencé à grogner, la vieille femme qui nous a servi le repas, et Brioney. Elle porte elle aussi du vert. Je sais comment elle s'appelle car j'ai subrepticement lu son nom sur son badge , pour faire croire que je la connaissais. « Brioney Tallis » en lettres d'argent au-dessous d'une croix formée d'un os croisé avec un... bâton, sans doute. Ça lui a fait plaisir, exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Je préfère de loin quand les gens réagissent comme ça. Elle est restée un peu, mon charme y était évidemment pour quelque chose, puis elle a éteint les lumières. Je leur ai souhaité le bonsoir en souriant, à elle et aux autres pensionnaires. Elle a été la seule à répondre.

Maintenant, je crois bien qu'ils dorment tous. Moi je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Seigneur. Il y en a un qui ronfle.

Ce lit n'est vraiment pas confortable.

Il y a une pendule dans un coin de la chambre. C'est fou je ne l'avais pas entendue avant.

Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit, mais à chaque fois elle m'échappe, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est terriblement frustrant.

Je me demande si je vais rester longtemps ici.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

J'ai le sentiment d'omettre un détail essentiel...

... Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Note** : Toutes mes excuses, dans la version originale, j'avais réussi à mettre des grands blancs pour tous les trous de mémoire, mais là je n'y arrive pas, il n'y a rien pour sauter une ligne et le site n'a pas l'air d'accepter le langage HTML de base donc c'est un peu moins élégant...


End file.
